1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric circuit provided with a housing. An externally accessible plug-in connector element is fitted to the electric circuit. More specifically, the invention relates to a control device for motor vehicles, in particular a control device for an occupant protection system of a motor vehicle.
Published Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 44 36 547 A1 discloses a circuit with a housing. A plug-in connector element is provided on a housing side wall. The plug-in connector has a plug-in chamber in which there is a plurality of contact pins disposed in different vertical positions. At their rear side, these contact pins are connected to corresponding connections on the internal printed circuit board.
German Utility Model DE 91 09 488 U1 describes an electric plug-in connector in whose housing there are two parallel rows of contact chambers located next to one another. Provided in one row of contact chambers are contact elements, while short-circuit interrupter elements are provided in the other row of contact chambers.
With the prior art devices, if the number of contact pins is increased, the overall size of the device must be increased, which disadvantageously requires additional mounting space.